


Supernatural: Mixed Bloods

by dxvilmaycare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxvilmaycare/pseuds/dxvilmaycare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In A World Full Of Monsters, There Are Those Who Hunt Them. Being Human Isn't Easy. Being A Hunter Is Much Harder: Sacrifices Have To Be Made Along The Way. Nina Pierce Lives Amongst Both Those Worlds, The Normal Life, and The Hunter Life. After Having To Discover An Important Key That Can Not Just Impact The World, But Heaven And Hell, As Well, She Joins In On A Road Trip Along With A Demon Friend Named Skylar, and Two Infamous Hunter Brothers, Sam and Dean. Along The Way They Face Many Obstacles, and Having To Trust Heaven Or Hell Is One Of Them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: Mixed Bloods

**Author's Note:**

> This currently takes place right after Dean Winchester inherits the Mark of Cain, and kills the Knight of Hell, Abaddon. Everything else in this story that is created, like the storyline, and other characters that aren't part of the original Supernatural, is by me c:

Fire surrounded, and began to consume the two-story house.

Blood shed everywhere, along with bodies dropped to the ground.

A long, shiny blade covered with blood gleamed upon the moonlight, while shadows wandered inside and throughout the darkness that was inside the broken house. It was quiet, _way_ too quiet. But with _just_ the sound of the little girl's racing heart left everyone who could hear it, deaf.

The flames sky-rocketed, and skinned through the corners of the house.

She hid behind a large desk inside her parents' study room, with her palms sweaty and her face washed up with tears. Her body shook in nervousness, as her eyes roamed around, beyond paranoid of what was _in_ the dark. Her eyes flickered from nothing, to her small open hands. _I'm sweating._ She placed the palm of her hand upon her forehead, feeling her skin sticky and red-hot as if she had a bad fever. _I'm fine, I'm fine._  


Her eyes flickered back and forth, wanting to check if someone was coming to get her or not. _They're not coming, they're not coming._ She continued to shake in nervousness, as every hair on the back of her neck stood up; scared. Many thoughts ran inside her head, that she couldn't even process what was exactly going on around her. She pleaded for her mother or father, but none of them came.

_Clink. Clink._

The small, weak heart of her's began to hammer inside of her chest from the sudden noise. _Who is that?_ A wave of nausea dropped at the pit of her stomach, leaving her lightheaded. _Mom?_ She felt the itching need to throw up from the tight pain that squeezed every bit of air she tried to breathe in. _Mom?_  


Flames blossomed, slithering their way throughout the room, towards the ceiling. Smoke arose, making it even worse for her to see.

_I need to leave, I need to leave._

The floorboards creaked, and the dragging of metal echoed.

She squeezed her eyes shut, clinging onto her shirt.

Her mother's bloody screams continued playing inside her tiny head, she couldn't stop it as much as she tried. _Please stop, please._ It became deafening, and unbearable. Her heart ached, and her vision began to blur with her warm, crystal tears. She opened her eyes to see the reflection of red eyes searching for her.

She squeezed her eyes shut once again, and hugged her knees closer to her chest, praying for someone to save her. But time stood still, and that's when she realized how lonely she really was.

Even with the long, nerve-wrecking silence, she could still hear her father's screams ring through her ears, causing her to cringe. _Stop. Stop screaming! You're not dead! Stop!_  


Soon, she heard glass breaking.

The desk she hid behind was soon thrown away by a strong force.

A tall shadow stood, giving her a crooked smile.

She opened her eyes, to _just_ see red eyes staring back at her, surrounded by nothing but darkness.

Her eyes widened in horror, feeling her heart choking inside her throat.

She screamed, and it echoed throughout the hallow, broken house.


End file.
